musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Genesis 1970-1975
Genesis 1970–1975 is a box set of five studio albums by Genesis featuring Peter Gabriel. It was released on 10 November 2008 in Europe by EMI and on 11 November 2008 in North America by Atlantic/Rhino. The 7-CD/6-DVD box set includes newly remixed versions of the albums Trespass, Nursery Cryme,Foxtrot, Selling England by the Pound and The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway (the band's 1969 debut album, From Genesis to Revelation, was excluded because the band does not own the rights to the album). The fifth pair of discs includes B-side songs, 3 rare songs from BBC Sessions in 1970 and the never-before-released Genesis Plays Jackson soundtrack. Each bonus DVD features audio versions of the albums in 5.1 surround sound, as well as videos from each album's corresponding tour, new interviews, and photo galleries. The European version includes CD/SACD Hybrids instead of standard CDs. EMI also released a limited edition six disc vinyl box set containing the original albums only on 24 November 2008. Genesis 1970–1975 appeared at position seven in the "Top 100 Recommended CD Reviews of All Time" at All About Jazz.[6] It has since fallen to position nine. In 2010 the box set received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Surround Sound Album. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_1970-1975# hide *1 Audio formats *2 Track listing **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_1970-1975#Trespass 2.1 Trespass] ***2.1.1 DVD **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_1970-1975#Nursery_Cryme 2.2 Nursery Cryme] ***2.2.1 DVD **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_1970-1975#Foxtrot 2.3 Foxtrot] ***2.3.1 DVD **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_1970-1975#Selling_England_by_the_Pound 2.4 Selling England by the Pound] ***2.4.1 DVD **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_1970-1975#The_Lamb_Lies_Down_on_Broadway 2.5 The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway] ***2.5.1 Disc 1 ***2.5.2 Disc 2 ***2.5.3 DVD **2.6 Extra Tracks 1970 to 1975 ***2.6.1 DVD *3 Personnel *4 Formats *5 References *6 External links Audio formatshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=1 edit In the European and Japanese releases of this box set, the CDs are hybrid SACD/CDs. The SACD layer is a multichannel surround sound remix.[7] In the Canadian and U.S. releases of this box set, standard CDs with no SACD layer are included.[8] In all versions of the box set, the DVDs are DVD-Video format (not DVD-Audio), although they contain both audio and video tracks. These DVDs include three audio mixes: DTS 5.1-channel surround sound,Dolby Digital 5.1-channel surround sound, and Dolby Digital stereo.[9] The DTS surround sound is a slightly compressed version of the surround sound on the SACDs (remark: Nick Davis talks about the DTS format and therefore means data compression/reduction, not compression of the dynamic range of the music),[8] and the Dolby surround sound is a slightly inferior quality to the DTS.[10] All of the audio tracks on these CDs were remixed in stereo and surround sound by producer Nick Davis. In addition to the 7-CD/6-DVD box set, EMI released a limited edition vinyl box set on 24 November 2008. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=2 edit "Trespass" written by: Banks/Gabriel/Mayhew/Phillips/Rutherford Tracks 3–10 of "Extra Tracks 1970 to 1975" written by: Banks/Gabriel/Phillips/Rutherford All other tracks written by: Banks/Collins/Gabriel/Hackett/Rutherford ''Trespasshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=3 edit DVDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=4 edit Nursery Crymehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=5 edit DVDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=6 edit Foxtrothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=7 edit DVDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=8 edit Selling England by the Poundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=9 edit DVDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=10 edit The Lamb Lies Down on Broadwayhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=11 edit Disc 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=12 edit Disc 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=13 edit DVDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=14 edit Extra Tracks 1970 to 1975http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=15 edit *The first half of "Provocation" would be used two years later as the fanfare/verse of "The Fountain of Salmacis", while its second half was soon appropriated for the instrumental breakdown of ''Trespass's"Looking For Someone". "Frustration" is largely based around a Tony Banks piano theme that would only reappear five years down the road as "Anyway" on The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway, though it also incorporates a fragment of the unreleased early song "Hair on the Arms and Legs," otherwise only available as a demo on the Genesis Archive 1967–75 boxed set. "Manipulation" is primarily composed of several instrumental fragments that would later be assembled into "The Musical Box" for Nursery Cryme. "Resignation" is the only track that lacks an obvious connection to any later Genesis song, though its chord changes are at times reminiscent of the already-released "In Hiding" (from From Genesis to Revelation), the instrumental section of "Stagnation" (from Trespass), and "The Musical Box." DVDhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=16 edit Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=17 edit On all tracks: *Tony Banks – keyboards, guitar, background vocals, second lead vocal on "Shepherd" *Mike Rutherford – guitars, bass, bass pedals, cello, background vocals *Peter Gabriel – lead vocals, flute, bass drum, oboe, tambourine On Trespass, and tracks 3–10 of Extra Tracks: *Anthony Phillips – guitar, backing vocals, second lead vocal on "Let Us Now Make Love" *John Mayhew – drums, percussion, backing vocals On Nursery Cryme, Foxtrot, Selling England by the Pound, The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway, and tracks 1–2 of Extra Tracks: *Steve Hackett – guitars *Phil Collins – drums, percussion, backing vocals, lead vocals on "For Absent Friends" and "More Fool Me," second lead vocal on "Harlequin" and "The Colony of Slippermen" Formatshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Genesis_1970%E2%80%931975&action=edit&section=18 edit UK/EU Version: CD/SACD hybrid + DVD (PAL) US/Canadian Version: CD + DVD (NTSC) Japanese Version: CD/SACD hybrid + DVD (NTSC) Category:2008 compilation albums